Vladímir Putin/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Johannes Rau - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met with German President Johannes Rau. Photo: President of Russia Horst Köhler - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin and IMF managing director Horst Kohler shaking hands with officials at their meeting on Thursday. AP Christian Wulff - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Prime Minister Vladimir Putin meets with German President Christian Wulff. archive.premier.gov.ru Joachim Gauck - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin (left) and German President Joachim Gauck during a brief handshake in June 2012 in Berlin. AFP Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Vladimir Putin.jpg| Reunión del presidente ruso, Vladimir Putin, con el ministro de Asuntos Exteriores alemán, Frank-Walter Steinmeier. Foto: Servicio de prensa del Presidente de la Federación de Rusia Helmut Schmidt - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Helmut Schmidt Vladímir Putin. Helmut Kohl - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met former German Chancellor Helmut Kohl. Foto: Kremlin Oficial Gerhard Schröder - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Samstag, 08.10.2005 14:14 Gerhard Schröder gratuliert seinem Freund Wladimir Putin (r.) zum Geburtstag. DPA Angela Merkel - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Before the start of Russian-German talks. With Federal Chancellor of Germany Angela Merkel. Foto: Kremlin, Presidencia de Rusia Austria Thomas Klestil - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin with Austrian President Thomas Klestil. Kremlin Heinz Fischer - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Putin with Heinz Fischer, the First President of the National Council (parliament) of Vienna. Kremlin Francia * Ver Jacques Chirac - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin held negotiations with French President Jacques Chirac April 11, 2003 20:00 St Petersburg Nicolas Sarkozy - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Putin Set to Meet With 'His Old Friend' Sarkozy on June 15 © Sputnik/ Aleksey Nikolskyi François Hollande - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin and Francois Hollande agreed to boost coordination of their military actions in fighting terrorism in Syria, the Kremlin said. Reuters Moscow , November 17, 2015 | UPDATED 23:34 IST Emmanuel Macron - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Primer encuentro Vesalles fue el escenario de la primera reunión de nuevo presidente francés con su homólogo ruso. (Foto: AFP/Christophe Archambault) Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin and Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands opened the Year of Russia in the Netherlands and Year of the Netherlands in Russia. The opening ceremony took place at the Hermitage on the Amstel Museum. Kremlin Guillermo Alejandro - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El presidente ruso, Vladimir Putin acudió a la Casa Holanda de Heineken a festejar la medalla de oro en patinaje artistico de Rusia, ahí se encontró con los reyes Willem-Alexander y Máxima de Holanda. (AP) Vladímir Putin - Wim Kok.jpg| THE KREMLIN, MOSCOW. President Putin meeting with Prime Minister Wim Kok of the Netherlands. Kremlin Jan Peter Balkenende - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin welcomed Prime Minister of the Netherlands Jan Peter Balkenende to the Kremlin. The Dutch Prime Minister is in Russia on an official visit. Kremlin Mark Rutte - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin is welcomed by Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte (L) at his arrival at the Maritime Museum during his one day visit for the start of the Netherlands-Russia Year in Amsterdam, April 8, 2013. REUTERS/Paul Vreeker/United Photos Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El Papa Juan Pablo II, el 5 de noviembre de 2003, junto al presidente ruso Vladimir Putin durante una audiencia en el Vaticano. (Foto: EFE) Benedicto XVI - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladímir Putin y el papa Benedicto XVI, ayer tras finalizar su entrevista en el Vaticano. ASSOCIATED PRESS Francisco - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Saludo entre el Papa Francisco y el presidente ruso, Vladimir Putin. / Foto: Alexey Nikolsky (Efe) España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Vladímir Putin.jpg| The President of Russia Vladimir Putin with the King of Spain Juan Carlos I. in Madrid, Palacio de Oriente. Foto: Kemlin Oficial Felipe VI - Vladímir Putin.jpg| The Russian President met Crown Prince Felipe of Spain. February 7, 2002 15:20 The Kremlin, Moscow. Kremlin Oficial José María Aznar - Vladímir Putin.jpg| José María Aznar y Vladímir Putin, durante un encuentro bilateral en el Kremlin en mayo de 2001. REUTERS José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Putin recibe a Rodríguez Zapatero, tras su llegada al Kremlin. REUTERS Mariano Rajoy - Vladímir Putin.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy (i), saluda al presidente de Rusia, Vladimir Putin, al comienzo del encuentro que han mantenido hoy en San Petersburgo en el marco de la cumbre del G20 que se celebra en la ciudad rusa. Efe Grecia * Costas Simitis - Vladímir Putin.jpg| CONSTANTINE PALACE, STRELNA. Russian President Vladimir Putin, Greek Prime Minister Konstandinos Simitis and President of the European Commission Romano Prodi (right) after the photo session of participants in Russia - EU Summit. From left to right background: Swedish Prime Minister Goran Persson, Russian Prime Minister Mikhail Kasyanov, Danish Prime Minister Anders Fogh Rasmussen, President of Finland Tarja Halonen and German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder. Photo: Presidential Press and Information Office Kostas Karamanlis - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with Greek Prime Minister Konstantinos Karamanlis in the Kremlin. Kremlin George Papandreou - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Prime Minister Vladimir Putin holds talks with Greek Prime Minister and Foreign Minister George Papandreou. Photo: Government of the Russian Federation Antonis Samaras - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin (L) with Greek PM Antonis Samaras. GreekReporter Alexis Tsipras - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Greek prime minister Alexis Tsipras has defended his meeting with Russian president Vladimir Putin (right). Reuters: Alexander Zemlianichenko Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Italian President Carlo Azeglio Ciampi greeting President Putin at the entrance to the Palazzo del Quirinale. Giorgio Napolitano - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Prime Minister Vladimir Putin had a meeting with Italian President Giorgio Napolitano. Photo: PRESIDENT OF THE RUSSIAN FEDERATION Sergio Mattarella - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Incontro del Presidente della Repubblica Sergio Mattarella con il Presidente della Federazione Russa, Vladimir Vladimirovič Putin. Photo: Quirinale Lamberto Dini - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin shakes hands with Council of Europe's Secretary-General Schwimmer as Italian Foreign Minister, Chairman of the Council of Europe's Committee of Ministers Lamberto Dini looks on prior to talks in Moscow, June 2000. Massimo D'Alema - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with Italian Foreign Minister Massimo D'Alema. December 5, 2006 15:40 The Kremlin, Moscow Giuliano Amato - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin meets with Italian Premier Giuliano Amato in Rome, June 2000. Romano Prodi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin met with Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi November 22, 2007 19:40 The Kremlin, Moscow Silvio Berlusconi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russia's President Vladimir Putin (L) and Italy's former Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi visit the National Preserve of Tauric Chersonesos Photo: Corbis Mario Monti - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin (R) meets Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti (C) in the Bocharov Ruchei residence in Russian Black Sea resort of Sochi on July 23, 2012. AFP photo Enrico Letta - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Il presidente del Consiglio dei ministri, Enrico Letta, e il presidente della Federazione Russa, Vladimir Putin, saranno a Trieste martedì 26 novembre Matteo Renzi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin in Italia. Cambiano premier, presidenti, manager e papi, ma lo zar torna sempre in visita da "alleato e amico" Umberto De Giovannangeli, L'HuffingtonPost Pubblicato: 09/06/2015 17:58 CEST Aggiornato: 09/06/2015 17:59 CEST Paolo Gentiloni - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Meeting with Italian Prime Minister Paolo Gentiloni. Photo: Kremlin Giuseppe Conte - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Giuseppe Conte during their meeting at the Kremlin in Moscow, Russia October 24, 2018. Sergei Chirikov/Pool via REUTERS/ MANILA BULLETIN Europa del Norte Dinamarca (especial) Margrethe II - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Prime Minister Vladimir Putin meets with Queen Margrethe II of Denmark. premier.gov.ru Finlandia * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Venäjän presidentti Vladimir Putin (toinen oikealta) ja ulkoministeri Sergei Lavrov (3. oik.) isännöivät Martti Ahtisaarta (3. vas.) ja muuta Elders-ryhmää Putinin virka-asunnossa Moskovan lähistöllä. mtv.fi Tarja Halonen - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Tarja Halonen and Vladimir Putin. Photo: Petersburg CITY / Guide to St. Petersburg, Russia Sauli Niinistö - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Владимир Путин с Президентом Финляндии Саули Ниинистё. Photo: Russian Presidential Press and Information Office Paavo Lipponen - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met with Finnish Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen. Kremlin Matti Vanhanen - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Pääministerit Matti Vanhanen ja Vladimir Putin tiedotustilaisuudessa Helsingissä kesäkuussa 2009. Kuva Aleksei Nikolski / AP / Lehtikuva. Mari Kiviniemi - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian Prime Minister Vladimir Putin and Finnish Prime Minister Mari Kiviniemi holding news conference after talks. Photo: Government of the Russian Federation Jyrki Katainen - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Suomen ja Venäjän pääministerit Jyrki Katainen ja Vladimir Putin pitivät tapaamisensa jälkeen lehdistötilaisuuden Sotshissa 9. elokuuta. Image: Yle Alexander Stubb - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Head of Fortum Russia Alexander Chuvaev (left) with Russian President Vladimir Putin, Finnish President Sauli Niinistö and former Foreign Trade Minister Alexander Stubb at the opening of a gas power plant in Siberia in autumn 2013. Image: Alexey Druginyn / EPA Lituania (especial) Valdas Adamkus - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin held talks with his Lithuanian counterpart, Valdas Adamkus. Kremlin Dalia Grybauskaitė - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Prime Minister Vladimir Putin meets Lithuanian President Dalia Grybauskaite on February 10, 2010 in Helsinki, Finland. Photo: Government of the Russian Federation Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Vladímir Putin.jpg| VLADIMIR PUTIN. La monarca británica y el presidente ruso, en Londres, en el 2003. Tony Blair - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Putin with British Prime Minister Tony Blair Gordon Brown - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Gordon Brown (L) shakes hands with Russian President Vladimir Putin during their bilateral meeting Moscow's Kremlin, 11 February 2006 Photo: AFP David Cameron - Vladímir Putin.jpg| REUTERS/Anthony Devlin/Pool Britain’s Prime Minister David Cameron (L) and Russia’s President Vladimir Putin take part in a ceremony to award the Russian Ushakov medal to Arctic convoy veterans in 10 Downing Street, central London June 16, 2013. Theresa May - Vladímir Putin.jpg| First Putin-May meeting 'constructive': Kremlin Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Vladimir Putin.jpg| THE KREMLIN, MOSCOW. President Putin meeting with Polish President Alexander Kwasniewski. Photo: Presidential Press and Information Office Lech Kaczyński - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin and Polish President Lech Kaczynski pose for a photo. (MORI/AP) Andrzej Duda - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Los medios polacos se han enloquecido de emoción por el hecho de que Barack Obama decidió dejar que el presidente Andrzej Duda se siente a su lado durante el almuerzo del presidente estadounidense con el presidente ruso Vladimir Putin en la ONU el lunes. Curiosamente, la mayoría de los medios de comunicación occidentales ignoraron la presencia de Duda, llegando incluso a apartarlo del marco. Foto: ONU Rumania Ion Iliescu - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Ion Iliescu: România a avut o înţelegere cu Federaţia Rusă, privitoare la normalizarea relaţiilor, în 2004. Autor: Silvana Chiujdea Traian Băsescu - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Traian Băsescu a avut discuţii neoficiale cu Vladimir Putin, cu ocazia summitului Asia-Europa. (Rador/FOTO europeanul.org) Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Boris Yeltsin handed over power to Acting President Vladimir Putin in the Kremlin. December 31, 1999 14:00 Moscow Dmitry Medvedev - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Dmitri Medvédev, el delfín de Putin, gana abrumadoramente las presidenciales de Rusia Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin held a meeting with Ukrainian President Leonid Kuchma. February 22, 2003 15:00 The Kremlin, Moscow Víktor Yúshchenko - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin met with President of Ukraine Viktor Yushchenko. January 11, 2006 11:50 Astana Víktor Yanukóvich - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Зачем Янукович встречался с Путиным © РИА Новости, Сергей Гунеев Petró Poroshenko - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin shakes hands with Ukrainian President Petro Poroshenko as Kazakh President Nursultan Nazarbayev looks on prior to their talks in Minsk on Tuesday. | AP URSS * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Mijail Gorbachov y Vladimir Putin. (AP) Fuentes Categoría:Vladímir Putin